We will conduct a clinical trial of the effort of botulinum-A toxin on extraocular muscle as a therapy for strabismus in adults and children in order to provide data on optimum dose, length of effectiveness, and safety in adults and children. We will attempt to document the physical mechanism by which eye muscle function is changed through CAT scan, physical measure of muscle length and tension data, and by histology of extraocular muscle. We will assess the effect of injection in other conditions including blepharospasm, nystagmus, entropion, lid retraction. We will explore the effect of other drugs on extraocular muscle function, particularly botulinum toxin-D, saxitoxin, and alpha bungarotoxin. We shall compare the effectiveness of this drug injection technique, once optimum dosage schedules are determined, with the results of surgical techniques to realign the eye in strabismus.